


Nowhere to run from this, no way to forget.

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [50]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Ninjago 10th Anniversary, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rambling, Reflection, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 13, Short One Shot, Song: Battlefield by SVRCINA, Songfic, Wordcount: 500-1.000, basically all seasons, i need to stop writing fics using song lyrics, random idea i had when i woke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: We carry on through the storm,Tired soldiers in this war,Remember what we're fighting for.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Kudos: 9





	Nowhere to run from this, no way to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Written almost immediately after I woke up this morning, so it's a bit odd.  
> Lyrics & title from SVRCINA's Battlefield.  
> Enjoy?

**_No time for rest, No pillow for my head._**

It had always been busy, ever since the start, when Wu had recruited them to fight Garmadon all those years ago. They were always on the go, always onto the next Big Bad to fight. Their longest break was six months but even then, they had still been doing things, still _moving_.

Their job wasn’t easy, nor was it safe but if it meant that Ninjago City was protected for another day, it was worth it.

**_Nowhere to run from this,_**

They couldn’t just get away or stop because they were the only ones actively protecting Ninjago from all those who sought to cause its residents harm.

So, in a way, they were chained to an obligation that hadn’t been that in the beginning. In the beginning, their ultimate purpose for becoming a team was to stop Garmadon, they never realized that it would become much more than just that.

**_No way to forget._**

It was impossible for them to forget the things that had happened to them.

All It haunted them, in the way Jay walked and avoided wishing for anything, in how Cole avoided vengestone and anything that looked remotely like it, in how Lloyd flinched whenever even the smallest gust of wind blew past, in how Nya avoided all types of lilies, in how Kai avoided large bodies of water, and in how Zane, the Master of Ice, who used to be unaffected by cooler temperatures, was now the one most sensitive to the cold.

So that’s why, now, seven years after they were initially recruited by Wu, they’re questioning whether the personal cost, the accompanying trauma, was worth it in the long run to protect a city that had always been ill-equipped to defend itself.

**_Tired soldiers in this war, Remember what we're fighting for._ **

Until Ninjago got someway that could competently protect itself, they were stuck protecting Ninjago.

Were they really protecting? Since Wu had recruited them and they became the Ninja Team, Ninjago’s faced a world-ending threat every other day. Their work as Ninja had eventually done the opposite of what they set out to do, it had drawn enemies to Ninjago and more importantly, Ninjago City.

Despite that, with each new day, they got up to train, to protect because, without them, Ninjago City would be an abandoned wasteland by now.  Because even with the massive personal cost, it was still manageable, for now.


End file.
